Sonic High (better version)
by El Drago
Summary: I'm writing another high school story and I think it will be better then my other story! Watch as the Sonic crew tackle high school with their newest member the fiery wolf hybrid El Drago! Will El Drago drive Shadow completely insane or will they become friends? Who knows? Tensions will rise and rivals will clash! This story is an all around story. Chapter suggestions are accepted
1. Chapter 1

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Transferred?

Tails' POV

Working for GUN isn't easy I would know, I'm in special sector 6. Along with me in sector 6 is a blue hedgehog named Sonic, he's my best friend and the fastest thing alive so he says, next is a red echidna named Knuckles he's suppose to be the 'tough' guy on the team he's got super strength, he's a nice guy deep inside though, then there's me I'm a yellow fox or kitsune whichever you prefer, my name's Miles Prower some people get the little pun in my name (miles per hour) but everyone calls me Tails because of my two tails, if I spin them fast enough I can attain flight but not for very long, another hedgehog on the team is called Shadow he's a black and crimson hedgehog who has a thing for guns and other deadly weapons, he's kinda an emo but he's bearable, just..., last guys name's Silver, he's a light gray hedgehog with a hell of a hairdo, he's not very good with directions and is a bit naive but a great friend to hang with, he's got a really cool power called telekinious he can lift and control almost anything with his mind.

GUN's latest mission is to track and observe a 'could be criminal' called Dr eggman but we've since lost him somehow. We were now in one of GUN's head offices with the commander of our sector commander J. Black a black falcon with a brown eye patch over one eye, he was reading what looked like important documents. "What's with the papers?" asked Knuckles "they're your transfer papers" he replied "transfer papers to where?" asked Sonic curiously the commander clacked his beak "you will all be transferring to a public high school" he said. Everyone had a different reaction to the news, I shook my head in disbelief, Knuckles growled in anger and face palmed, Silver gasped, "H-high school?" said Shadow in horror but Sonic just smiled "cool" he said "why?" complained Shadow "because our subject has taken a job there as the deputy principal of Moubian public high school, the high school you'll be transferring to." he said "whatever" said Shadow his expression turning from horror to annoyance. "Another thing" he said as we were about to leave "yes?" I said "a new member is joining your sector, El Drago was suppose to be present here at this meeting but has been absent. Also the new house you'll be living in will have all your school supplies ready for you" he said "El Drago what a weird name..." mumbled Knuckles "someone say my name?" said a voice we all turned around to see a purple wolf creature leaning against the wall her eyes sharp narrow and red like Shadow's " great, a useless loser" said Shadow "you think I want to be here hedgehog?" she growled obviously not taking a liking to Shadow "and what's this high school business?" she asked "ah El Drago so nice to see you made it" the commander said sarcasticly she glared at him with feral eyes "tell me you useless patch of feathers" he threatened gruffly which surprised me a little I doubt the commander would tolerate such disrespect "you and this sector will be joining a public high school undercover" he said calmly "that wasn't so hard wasn't it?" she snarled "if these guys have any issues with my capabilities as a fighter because I'm small I'll happily give them a chalenge" he said and cracked her knuckles and bared her fearsome daggered teeth. "bring it on" Shadow challenged and stood to be face to face with her "gladly..." she hissed "If you want to fight use the training room not my office!" the commander scolded which snapped Shadow and El Drago out of their rivalry glare before they could do anything, El Drago blew a puff of some in Shadow's face "better listen to him don't wanna get in trouble now" she said with a bored and mocking tone, she ignored Shadow's death glare leaving him furious. When she tried to walk out of the room he grabbed her open vest and lifted her off the ground and stared at her with his crimson orbs, she smiled and waggled a finger in front of his face "Uh uh" she said slyly. Shadow mumbled something under his breath and dropped her "you should be going too" said the commander "and Shadow I don't want to hear that you've killed El Drago or anything close to it"

* * *

Tails' POV (Still)

Since getting to our new house or mansion things have been mostly alright. Everyone shares a room with one other person which was kinda awkward when Shadow found out he was sharing a room with El Drago except for some reason he didn't seem bothered that she was a girl only furious because he hated her, El Drago was equally upset but she didn't say much. Otherwise, things have been going pretty well here, I told GUN that there was no way I was moving into a house without a work area of some kind so they granted my request, I don't know whose it's for but there's another room next to my lab but I haven't bothered to check it out.

I share a room with Sonic his half of the room was blue, mine was a light orange colour, we both had a desk on each side and we both had a wardrobe and side table all being the same colour as our sides of the room, we also had a little space in case we wanted to put something in our room. Knuckles was sharing with Silver, I kinda feel sorry for Silver Knuckles is usually a terrible room mate. Knuckles' side of the room was red and Silver's was a shiny light grey them both having the same furniture as me and Sonic. El Drago and Shadow shared the biggest room both sides of there room were black, El Drago's furniture was black and gold while Shadow's was black and crimson. El Drago had a large bookcase on her side chock full of books as well as a screen so she could get changed in the corner, it looked like it was imported from China it had a shiny golden dragon on it and the background was orange with pink cherry blosom petals flowing in the wind.

* * *

_First day 7:00am_

El Drago's POV

This has turned out to be pretty shitty so far, I live with these guys, I share a room with a dickhead and I have to go to school yeah it's great. I was sitting on the couch in the lounge room listening to my Ipod when a blue blur zoomed past me and into the kitchen I decided to follow, I saw him snacking in the fridge he looked out to see me standing there "hey" he said then continued looking for food in the fridge "Sonic is it?" I asked I never got hold of the guy's names "yeah I'm Sonic you don't know everyone's names yet do you? The fox is Tails, the echidna is Knuckles, the gray hedgehog is Silver and the black hedgehog's Shadow" he said I hissed at the sound of my rival's name "are the others up yet?" I asked "Tails is but I don't know if the others are" Sonic replied "I'm off to get dressed then" I said and went up the stairs leaving Sonic alone. I went into the room I shared with the black nuisance and went over to my wardrobe it had several clothes in it I don't wear much, I chose my usual black vest and black long pants, next I went to the bathroom that was empty and started getting changed.

Sonic's POV

It was kinda late and no one besides me Tails, and El Drago were awake. I had an idea I'll go and play a prank on Knucklehead that'll remind him to get up in the morning. I went to the cupboard and the can of whipped cream and raced to Knuckles and Silver's room. I saw Knucklehead sleeping messily on his bed his mouth wide open and he was snoring like a pig, gross... I looked over at Silver, unlike Knucklehead he was neatly tucked into his bed like a little kid he was sleeping peacefully. I went over to Knuckles and sprayed a huge amount of whipped cream on his open palm, now the fun begins I quickly put the can away and came back with a feather. I gently tickled his nose with the feather his hand slowly moved up to his face, yes yes that's it! Then his other hand without the cream slapped his face, damn it so close! As his hand moved away I tickled him again then _**WHACK!**_ Knucklehead got a face full of cream, I chuckled a bit trying to keep my laughter quiet, but it was really funny the way it looked, so I couldn't help myself but just then Knucklehead started waking up, no way was I getting caught so I rushed out of his room.

Knuckles' POV

I woke with a start wondering why my face was itchy I rubbed my face only to find white stuff on my face it looked like... whipped cream! "SONIC!" I roared and charged out of bed and out of my room I saw Sonic leaning on the wall with a big grin on his face "morning Knucklehead!" he said "Sonic what the hell!" I said and grabbed him and held him by his collar, I was about to punch him in the face until a blue aura held us both in the air we were turned to face a very tired Silver.

Silver's POV

This is getting old these two fighting all the time especially in the morning "I hate to remind you that Shadow is still in bed, you can keep fighting but you'd better have a good reason for waking up Shadow he's gunna kill you for it" I said the rage drained from Knuckles face at the mention of his black associate "fine just put us down" Knuckles grumbled I did as he asked "I'm gunna get changed now" said Knuckles and walked to the bathroom as he was about to touch the doorknob when Sonic said "I wouldn't do that" to Knuckles "why?" he asked "El Drago's in there" Sonic said. Conveniently at the mention of her name El Drago opened the bathroom door, in my opinion El Drago looked like a guy, and what she wears doesn't help her case she was in her long black pants and she was topless except for her towl around her neck (gym style) I'm just happy she has enough fur to hide her chest otherwise I would've probably ran away in embrassment, her ears were all droopy from the amount of water still in her fur "Err you want the bathroom?" she said to Knuckles curiously, Knuckles face turned a bit red "uh yeah thanks..." he said she raised an eyebrow at Knuckles' 'strange' behaviour "no problem... I'll be in a second..." she said and closed the door again. Then just after Tails walked out of his room he was already dressed is his usual T-shirt, jeans and red and white shoes "what's going on?" he asked "Sonic and Knuckles are fighting again" I replied.

_A little later..._

Normal POV (Third person)

Everyone except Shadow and El Drago was eating breakfast "aren't you going to eat anything or are you on a diet?" asked Knuckles while he stuffed cereal into his mouth "not hungry" replied El Drago "Is Shadow up yet?" asked Tails "no" replied Sonic "why haven't you woke him yet?" she asked "cause we're not stupid" replied Knuckles "I don't see why you guys are so scared to wake him" said El Drago and got up "where are you going and we're not 'scared' I personally don't want a bullet through my head or a cut to the throat" said Knuckles "I'm gunna wake up douchebag (for you people who don't know that's the real way you spell dooshbag)" the guys jaws dropped "Your funeral" said Sonic "your screwed then" mumbled Knuckles, before the comments could continue El Drago butted in "I'm sure I'll be fine" he said and walked up the stairs. "bah Mobians... complete cowards..." mumbled the purple wolf

Shadow was sleeping peacefully in his bed until El Drago's voice burst into his head "Hey hedgehog get up!" she shouted Shadow groaned and put his pillow over his head only to be bugged again only louder "GET UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!" she shouted in his ear causing him to jump he grabbed a knife from under his other pillow and tackled the source of the noise. _**THUD! **_Shadow had pinned El Drago and held a knife to her throat "not bad" she said with a 'bring it on' grin Shadow opened his eyes properly "El Drago what the hell?" he asked and moved the knife away from the purple one's throat slightly "high school ever cross your mind lazy bones?" she replied "give me a reason I shouldn't slit you throat here?" Shadow threatened obviously not happy about being woken just for high school "because... I wouldn't die from that useless weapon, plus you'd be dead first" she growled and kicked him off knocking the knife from his hands and pinned him in return but he held his arms down, Shadow felt around for his knife in vain "looking for this?" she teased and showed his knife wrapped in a coil of her tail. Shadow growled and bared his teeth "not very intimidating fail whale" (where is she getting all these names from?) she mocked and got off him allowing him to get up "Fuck you, you little shit" he said...

* * *

**I hope that was good I guess it was a little long though**

**Plz review!**

**Thanks for reading**

**On to the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Girls' morning

Blaze's POV

People at GUN ask me "what's the hardest mission you've ever had?" my answer would be... surviving high school...

It was early in the morning and I had already taken a shower and gotten dressed no way was I going to wait for these girls to get out they take ages. I live with a pink hedgehog named Amy she's very peppy and gets easily excited she can run fast and uses a piko piko hammer. Next is a white bat named Rouge, Rouge's hobby was hooking up with guys then breaking up a couple days later she's the only one on the team who's powerless, a light tan or cream rabbit named Cream she was usually nice but sometimes she would be tricked into doing bad things, she can fly with her ears and use her newly found electric powers, next is a tan echidna named Tikal she's nice and is always there to listen to your problems she's kinda like our own counsellor, she can use ancient echidna tribe magic usually she just heals people's wounds, last is me I'm Blaze the cat I'm pyrokinetic which means I can control, produce and withstand most fire, me and my group are special sector 3. We've been been together for two years now living a normal life and going to high school.

Besides me the only other person awake was Tikal my room mate all of us shared a room with another except Cream who had extra room for her chao Cheese, I swear that chao is evil. I was brushing my hair and Tikal was reading a book, suddenly I heard a large thud from the next room. Tikal and I rushed in to Amy and Rouge's room "what's going on?" Tikal asked worriedly when she saw Rouge kneeling on the floor clutching her head "I tried to wake pinky here and she slammed me over the head with her hammer!" Rouge wailed "she surprised me!" Amy shouted in protest "Amy just go and get dressed I sought out Rouge" said Tikal as she used her power to heal Rouge's wound, I kept an eye on Amy as she walked to the bathroom just to make sure. "Thanks" said Rouge and rubbed the spot where Amy hit, I was no longer needed here so I went back to my room to finish my hair.

Rouge's POV

The nerve! I try to help pinky by waking her up in the morning and she whacks me over the head! Thank chaos Tikal has healing powers I don't want to walk into school with my head in bandages "what's all the noise?" said a sleepy Cream from door of the room "pinky hit me over the head" I replied "oh" the sleepy rabbit said and walked back to her room "tch whatever" I grumbled Cream usually makes a big deal of this but I guess she's too tired oh well I don't want her smothering me anyway. I went down stairs and grabbed a musilie packet from the cupboard and placed it on the table, not long after Blaze walked down the stairs and grabbed one of the musilies, she ate in silence. Amy, Cream and Tikal all came down the stairs I gave Amy a hard glare, when she noticed she stuck her tongue out "be careful who you hit next time Amy" Blaze scolded before I could say anything. There's one thing everyone in the house knows is not to mess with Blaze, she's calm and silent usually but has a fiery temper, literally... "We best get to school the bus will arrive at the stop soon and I don't want to walk to school" said Tikal "fine lets go then" I said and grabbed my bag.

* * *

**That Chapter was a bit short but that's because I didn't have the big introduction like in the last chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 3: School...Sucks! (Part 1)

Silver's POV

Since getting on the bus Shadow and El Drago haven't spoken a word it was kinda weird I'd think they would have been arguing about something, not that I want that but still... We were walking down the corridor when a pink hedgehog ran towards us she was in a hurry and didn't look where she was going. Finally she saw us and tried to run around us but she slammed into someone, we all looked to see if she was ok and who she ran into. She was on the ground "hey are you ok?" asked Sonic he had a bit of concern in his voice "ow..." she groaned in response I looked to see who she had ran into, it was El Drago she was still standing but had a hand on her stomach and was rubbing it lightly. "Yeah I'll be fine thanks" she replied Sonic had walked over to her and helped her up "hey are you ok um? The pink hedgehog asked El Drago nodded "I'm surprised I didn't knock you over sorry" she said "it's fine..." said El Drago and stuck out her hand the pink hedgehog raised an eyebrow "oh!" she said in surprise and shook it her face was red now "I'm Amy what's your name?" "People call me El Drago..." she replied people call her that? Does that mean it's not her real name? "Oh what's your name?" she said and turned to Sonic "S-sonic n-nice to m-meet you" Sonic stuttered "thank you for helping me up" said Amy then she turned to the rest of us "I didn't get your names either" she said and blushed no one was going to answer her so I decided to go first "I'm Silver" I said with a smile Tails who wasn't really paying attention snapped out of it "I'm Miles Prower but people call me Tails nice to meet you" he said "well aren't you a gentleman nice to meet you too" giggled Amy "I'm Knuckles" said Knuckles Amy looked over to Shadow expecting an answer "Shadow" he grunted "thanks I gotta go now see ya!" she said and rushed away. "Well that was awkward..." said Tails the everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Still Silver's POV

I was in science class and sitting next to a lavender coloured cat named Blaze. A white rat named Mr Lab ran the class he was kinda creepy. "Okay class today we will be checking the acidity of different products, *blah blah blah blah science crap blah blah blah*" this was getting boring and it was getting boring fast, I looked over to Blaze and saw her taking notes I let out a deep sigh then searched my pockets of my glasses I had lost my contacts a few days earlier so I had these until I got new ones. When I had found by brown glasses I put them on and started taking notes.

Blaze's POV

As the teach spoke I quickly took notes when he paused so everyone could catch up and he repeated phrases for people who had missed something. I looked over to my new found friend the grey hedgehog Silver, I looked at him as he took notes but something was different about him but I couldn't tell what. Silver looked up at me I blushed slightly and looked away, he was wearing glasses on his face and I hate to admit it he looked really cute with them on they suited him not that I care. I shivered to remove those thoughts from my head "hey nice glasses" someone said I looked and saw my rival talking with Silver that bitchy yellow cat Honey... I didn't let it bother me though besides why should I care? "Thanks um and your name is?" he asked shyly "oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Honey the cat" "nice to meet you I'm Silver" I tried to ignore them and concentrate. "Silver huh? That's a nice name it suits you" "um thanks Honey suits you too" "Aww thank you" I had enough this was making me sick all this flirting and Silver was so naive to not even know it! "Hey would you keep it down" I whispered "oh sorry Blaze" Silver apologised "Aww did we ruin your concentration Blaze? So sorry..." Honey said innocently but with a hint of sarcasm. Feeling irritated I moved away from Silver and Honey...

* * *

_Just before next period..._

Normal POV (third person)

El Drago was walking to her next class she was content that she didn't have to put up with Shadow and she got to meet Amy's friend Cream that Tails seemed to take a liking to. She was thinking about how school had been so far when someone in front of her spoke"What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing alone?" a voice said she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up her to see a handsome gray hedgehog, his name was Chase but people around here called him 'Romeo' he had black quills tied in a braid, he wore a white shirt and blue hoodie with dark blue jeans and lime green and black nikes. El Drago let out a tired sigh "are you tired want me to carry you to class, maybe my house if you're interested?" he said dreamily and flirtatiously "no thanks I'm just tired of people trying to get my attention, now if you would excuse me I have a class to get too" said El Drago "could I have a name I can't call you pretty and beautiful all the time" he said "how bout no?" El Drago mocked she was irritated now this was the third one today "now outta my way" she said and pushed him aside "why can't I have your name?" he asked with puppy dog eyes "because I'm not interested in a school player besides, there are plenty of other girls who wouldn't think about saying no if you asked them out" El Drago said "so does that me you find me attractive?" he said and took a step closer "hey she's not into you didn't you get the message?" a voice from behind said "hey are you her boyfriend or something?" he asked El Drago looked behind her and saw, Shadow? Shadows defending me? Thought El Drago "no" Shadow said "then she's fair game buddy" the gray hedgehog sneered "excuse me I'm not something you refer to like that I'm not a trophy. And what Shadow says is true I don't like you" El Drago snarled especially because she had been referred to if she didn't have a say to who she would be interested in. El Drago tried walking away but Romeo grabbed her wrist "hey!" she shouted. Shadow had waited now it was his turn, he punched the hedgehog in the face making him let go of El Drago, the hedgehog retaliated to Shadow's punch with a kick to the chest. Soon the petty fight had turned into a violent brawl until a passing teacher separated them "what's all this fighting about?" the teacher scolded angrily Shadow was about to reply when El Drago stepped in "this guy" she began and motioned to Romeo "was harassing me he grabbed me by the wrist refusing to let go and that's when Shadow made him let go of me, he was defending me miss" said El Drago innocently when surprised Shadow that El Drago was trying to 'keep' him out of trouble. "I see..." the teacher said and glared at Romeo with a suspicious eye, she wrote something down then gave it to Romeo "here's a detention slip for your trouble" she said then kept walking. "Grr..." Romeo growled and left for his next class leaving El Drago and Shadow alone "this isn't over..." he mumbled under his breath. El Drago and Shadow started walking to their next class.

"Uh thanks for helping me..." El Drago said quietly "this doesn't mean I like you..." grumbled Shadow coldly El Drago growled but stayed calm when she spoke "that's not what I was implying, if you don't like me appreciating you helping me then don't help. I could of taken care of him myself" she said "tch yeah right..." Shadow scoffed "Shut up" she said "at least... Let me take care of your wounds I know you didn't come out of that unscathed" which was true Shadow tasted blood in his mouth and somehow he had gained a gash to his right arm "I can't do anything about your mouth but your arm I can do..." she mumbled "I don't need your help" Shadow growled but El Drago ignored it and lifted his arm "hey what are you-" he said but couldn't finish his sentence when he felt her lick his arm tenderly. Heat gathered in his cheeks and his arm tingled strangely " oh grow up" she said "well it doesn't help that you licked me!" Shadow said in embarrassment "shut up and look at your arm" she said he jumped in surprise at what he saw the wound was completely heeled not a scratch "how did you-" he began to say but El Drago was gone...

* * *

**Hope you like this! But it's only halfway through the day that's why it's a part, see my logic? Anyway If you have any writing tips please share.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Archie characters belong to whoever made them up (I'm guessing Archie)**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: First day... Sucks! (Part 2)

_Lunch_

Shadow's POV

Now that class is over I can find El Drago and asked her why she 'healed' my arm. I saw her talking with some girls including that pink hedgehog Amy she seemed to act if nothing happened earlier, she just listened to the girls and said a word or two nothing important. I went and grabbed a tray for food and saw Knuckles and Faker talking in line "over here Shadow" Knuckles said loudly I walked over into line with them "so how were your classes so far?" Knuckles asked "Knuckles slept through his" Faker added "shut up!" Knuckles growled "ok I guess" I replied "so nothing happened?" Sonic asked in a bored tone "I did get into a fight" I said "with who?" asked Knuckles I surveyed the tables "that guy" I pointed at that gray hedgehog from earlier "you kick his ass?" asked Sonic "duh" I answered.

We were finally at the front of the line "El Drago's over there so wanna sit there?" asked Sonic "I don't mind" said Knuckles I chose not to answer but went along with it. We walked over to the table "mind if we sit here?" Sonic asked "sure!" pipped up a small cream coloured rabbit "so your not from here" a white bat said as she was talking to El Drago "yeah..." she replied "hey guys" Amy greeted "hey Ames" said Faker cheerfully I just sat quietly "who are these guys?" asked the bat " these are the guys I met earlier remember?" she reminded "oh yeah, who did you run into again?" she asked playfully "me..." El Drago mumbled "oh... Anyways I'm Rouge" the bat introduced herself "I'm Sonic this is Knuckles and Shadow" said Faker and pointed at us "hey Tails" the rabbit greeted I looked beside me and Tails 'magically' appeared to be sitting there "hey Cream" he replied cheerfully I noticed that Silver and a purple cat were sitting here also. "Hey mind giving me a low down on what happens here?" El Drago asked her burning eyes surveying everyone's movements, I wouldn't mind a little info myself "sure. See that group over there and that gray hedgehog" she gestured to the bunch of boys mucking around in front of some girls who were giggling constantly "That's Chase but everyone knows him as Romeo he's the big player of the school" explaned Amy "That I know..." El Drago snarled her mood turning sour "hey isn't that the guy you had a fight with?" asked Sonic "yeah" I answered "you had a fight with him?" Tails and Amy said in unison "why?" asked Cream "doesn't matter" El Drago interrupted obviously not wanting to talk about it "keep going" "fine, well it's best you stay away from him and his friends they can be a real pain" said Amy El Drago rolled her eyes "And there" said the purple cat picking up from Amy "is the girl version of Romeo Mimi and her minions Mitzy and Daisy..." the cat explaned "thanks Blaze..." Amy said she sounded unhappy that she was cut off "she's a complete bitch and usually she gets what she wants" said Rouge "she picks up guys like it's nothing" added Cream "sorry I'm late" said a tan echidna she had a brown book bag over one arm "that's ok Tikal" said Amy "where were you?" asked Rouge "library" answered the echidna "what for" "to get a book". Just then the bell rang "Aww... I just got here" Tikal complained "hey you can have some of my food on the way we're in the same class" said Cream "thanks Cream I owe you one" said Tikal.

There wasn't any more dramas for the rest of the day everything went smoothly and Shadow never did ask why El Drago helped him in the first place but decided to drop it.

_Guys' house (I'm calling it the guys house because El Drago's the only girl)_

Normal POV

Sonic, Silver and Knuckles were all watching TV and Tails was in his lab. The lounge room was pretty good they had two black three seaters and two one seaters that went around the TV in a U shape, they also had a PS3, Wii U, Xbox, Blue ray DVD player and some large good quality speakers. Shadow walked down the stairs "why are you watching masterchief?" he asked and raised an eyebrow "nothing else to watch besides one of the cooks is hot" answered Sonic Shadow rolled his eyes "where's El Drago?" he asked "I didn't know you cared" Silver joked earning a chuckle from Knuckles and Sonic "I don't!" Shadow growled "it was just a joke anyway she went down stairs I don't know where she is after that" answered Silver "bad joke..." Shadow mumbled and walked downs stairs. The building the guys lived in wasn't three story the bottom level was underground it was home to Tails' lab and that other strange door that no one has bothered to open yet that said _**KEEP OUT! PRIVATE!**_. Shadow walked down why couldn't they put a light down here? He mentally complained, he found El Drago at the end of the tiny hall looking at a dead end "what are you doing?" asked Shadow and raised and eyebrow "I heard something so I came down here and it came from behind this wall" answered El Drago "it was probably Tails in his lab" said Shadow "Aha!" El Drago shouted in triumph "what?" Shadow asked "watch this" she said she put her hands on the wall and traced an outline and pushed forward, a part of the wall swung back like a door "a hidden door?" Shadow asked "yeah..." El Drago said.

They both went inside the room looked a little like a Japanese dojo, there was a note on a table it said:

"_**To Shadow and El Drago...**_

_**Welcome to the practice room! GUN had a little room built for when you two wanted to 'go at it'. Happy Fighting! Remember to share with the others!**_

_**GUN commander Assistant Vicky :)" ** _

El Drago read aloud. They stayed silent for a moment "so you wanna practice then?" El Drago asked "why?" Shadow asked bitterly he really didn't want to spend any time with her,more then he needed to "well we found this room might as well use it, but I'd probably kick your ass anyway..." El Drago said in a cheeky tone "you're on" Shadow said they both removed any baggy or unwanted material and both stood in the middle of the room. Shadow was wearing a red shirt and loose dark blue jeans while El Drago chose to remove her vest so she was topless and was wearing her usual fitting black pants. "No powers or weapons just hand to hand combat" El Drago said "fine by me" said Shadow.

_Back in the lounge room_

Sonic, Knuckles and Silver were still watching TV "don't you think Shadow would have been back by now?" asked Silver "yeah" agreed Knuckles "you want to go see what he's up to don't you?" Sonic said Silver and Knuckles nodded in unison "fine let's go check it out" Sonic groaned. The three walked down the stairs, as they got closer they heard a few thuds. What are they doing? They all thought "since when was a door here?" asked Sonic "beats me" said Knuckles and shrugged his shoulders "I wonder what's on the other side?" asked Silver. The three of them peeked into the room and saw El Drago on top of Shadow in a pinning position, they were both smirking competitively, the three sweat dropped just what did they just peek into?

"Seriously Shadow I don't know where you got the title 'Ultimate' lifeform from big softie" El Drago teased the guys continued to watch "shut up" Shadow replied and knocked her off, both were panting but only Shadow was sweating "go again?" Shadow asked between pants, the three sweat dropped "bring it" El Drago replied they stood again and returned to fighting positions. Sonic, Knuckles and Silver breathed a sigh of relief "they're just sparing" whispered Sonic.

Shadow started swinging punches but they all missed their target, El Drago was quick when it came to combat she had needed to learn how to survive when she was young so she was a tough and fast opponent, Sonic could move fast but not even he could move like she did. She ducked and weaved through Shadow's powerful punches she could be mistaken for dancing. She didn't bother putting her hands up to block they stayed by her side as she moved "stay still!" Shadow shouted in frustration the guys who were still watching chuckled at Shadow's frustration. El Drago gave Shadow a fast kick but as she pulled away Shadow caught her foot and tripped her "I thought you were good on your feet" Shadow teased "oh ha ha laugh it up I let you grab me besides how many times have I knocked you over? What you've done is called a fluke" El Drago said she lifted her unsuspended foot and kicked Shadow below the belt "For the love of all things holy!" Shadow shouted and crossed his legs "how is this a fair fight?" he whimpered angrily with pain "this is combat Shadow it's not meant to be fair" she teased.

Sonic, Knuckles and Silver soon got tired so they went upstairs to bed...

* * *

**How was that for a chapter to be honest that's probably the best text I've ever written so far! (in my opinion). Hey I'm lookin for some characters for upcoming chapters if you have a character please PM it with a full and detailed description I don't want other people finding out by looking at the reviews. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Archie characters belong to whoever made them up (I'm guessing Archie)**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Agents in secret

Amy's POV

I'm so excited! It turns out that some new agents have enrolled in the high school we're going to! And we get to meet them this morning! It was 4:45am we had to be on the school oval 5:00am sharp. Everyone was already awake and getting into our new car GUN gave us. Blaze was driving and Rouge was in the front. We finally got there a minute late knowing our commander he'll pick up on it. We walked onto the field "Your late" said our Commander, I knew it... "Hi guys" said Vicky the commander's assistant, she was a purple cat like Blaze except she was darker and had a black furred muzzle her eyes were a bright green, she wore a black button up shirt, tight black skirt and black heels, her long purple hair tied in a ponytail she also had one silver sleeper in each ear. "Well I bet you're excited to hear that you've got some comrades coming to school with you" he continued "can you just show us who they are?" asked Rouge impatiently "yes without further adieu..."

Normal POV

The girls all gasped and their jaws dropped "those guys?" Cream said in disbelief "and girl..." mumbled El Drago "Yep!" said Sonic proudly "hi!" said Tails and waved Silver just smiled and scratched behind his head and Shadow and El Drago kept stone faces so it was impossible to tell what they were thinking. "Now that that's out the way, I want you to reintroduce yourselves and explain you powers or abilities" said Sonic decided to go first "hey, wanna see me run around the goal post and back in three seconds?" Sonic asked before anyone could speak a blue blur had zoomed away and back, the girls (not El Drago) jaws dropped again "you did it in four seconds dumb ass" said Shadow and looked at his watch earning a small snort in amusement from El Drago, ignoring Shadow's smart ass comment "I'm Sonic fastest thing alive" said Sonic and gave a thumbs up. "Me next!" said Tails "I'm Miles Prower but people call me Tails, I have a super intellect and I can fly with my two tails" said Tails "ok how many fingers?" teased Rouge and put her hand behind her back "I said I was smart, I can't read minds but I'm guessing two but then you're going to lie and say three" Tails replied "damn it..." said Rouge "He told you he was smart" said Knuckles and shrugged his shoulders everyone chuckled (except the usual sour twosome). Everyone looked at him expecting him to explain himself "oh I'm Knuckles I have super strength" he said next was Shadow "I'm the ultimate lifeform-" he began "you're the ultimate pain in the ass if you ask me" El Drago interrupted everyone chuckled again "No one asked you so shut up" he replied angrily and shoved her with one hand "whatever, just stating a fact here" she said even though his pride says retaliate he ignored her "I can use many abilities that have stuff to do with a chaos emerald like chaos control and chaos spear, and I can run faster than faker here" he explained. Lastly for the 'guys' group was El Drago "People call me El Drago and my abilities I'm keeping a secret" she said "I think you didn't hear my order, you are to state your name and abilities whether you want to or not" said "that wasn't in the agreement, I'm not following all your orders with undying loyalty, I was told that I had to work with GUN therefore you're not the boss of me" said El Drago slyly the commander let out a grunt of annoyance and rolled his eyes "she really can say a lot when she wants to" whispered Rouge to Blaze "true" Blaze replied "so I guess you're not telling then?" said "No..." she said confidently and crossed her arms and turned her head away from everyone "thank you, moving on" said the commander Amy jumped at the chance "I'm Amy Rose, I can move fast and I have a piko piko hammer that could send you all the way to China!" she said excitedly everyone sweat dropped at her being so excited "I'm Rouge, I don't have any powers but I'm extra stealthy and I can hear ultra waves I am a bat after all, plus my steel tipped boots give me quite a kick" she said proudly and stretched her wings "Also I'm the best jewel thief in the world, I've got everything, except the master emerald..." she trailed off "Hey you keep away from my emerald!" shouted Knuckles "you mean you're the guardian? This is going to be the easiest one yet!" Rouge cheered "shut up!" Knuckles shouted "quiet please" interrupted Vicky "I'll go next, I'm Cream I can fly with my ears, I was powerless until recently but now I have electric powers" said Cream cheerfully. Now it was Blaze's turn she gave a out a sigh and reluctantly clicked her fingers creating a small ember just above "I'm Blaze and as my name suggests I can create fire" she said and snapped her fingers again killing the once vibrant ember. Lastly Tikal, "I'm Tikal and I can use ancient magic used by my ancestors, but I can only use the simplest of spells mostly healing" said Tikal shyly. No one noticed but El Drago seemed to be slightly interested in Tikal's ability, "Look how time flies, school will begin shortly I suggest you go" said J. Black everyone groaned and started to head off the oval to the front of the school.

* * *

Cream's POV

Who knew Tails' and his friends were agents! I'm so excited we're finally not alone here! "How long have you guys been agents?" I asked Tails he looked at me "I don't know about the others but I was recruited at the age of 8" he said "that young? I've only been in GUN for a few years" I replied "cool, me, Sonic and Knuckles met shortly after that now we're best friends" he continued "I've know the girls most of the time I've been with GUN" I replied "yeah, it's better if you stay with the same people I hear that transfers and usually quite stressful" said Tails

Sonic's POV

"Hey Sonic, do you live on your own or do you all live together like we do?" asked Amy "We live all together, it can get kinda annoying though" I replied "yeah same here. Hey do you think we could come over? Just to see what your house is like" she asked "Uh sure if the others don't mind" I replied "thanks" she said and smiled cutely at me I blushed slightly "hey how long have you guys been here?" I asked "not very long, we had only been here two weeks before you guys came" she replied "hrm" I grunted in response "see ya I've got a class to get to" said Amy and walked a different way "uh bye..." I replied Amy made me feel a little strange when I was around her for some reason.

* * *

_Guy's House about 5:00pm_

Normal POV

Everyone was in the lounge room except Shadow and El Drago, Knuckles was snoozing on one of the three seaters and Silver and Sonic were watching TV on the other, Tails was doing his homework on a two seater. There was a knock at the door "I'll get it" said Sonic and zoomed off. He opened the door standing on the other side was the girls "hey Sonic" said Amy cheerfully "hey the girls are here!" Sonic shouted into the house only Silver and Tails came to greet them "can we come in?" asked Rouge "oh yeah sorry" said Sonic and let them in. "hey" said Tails and Silver just waved "hi" said Cream cheerfully "where are the others?" asked Rouge "well El Drago and Shadow are downstairs and Knuckles is on the couch" said Silver "sleeping?" asked Rouge "yeah" replied Tails replied "why are El Drago and Shadow downstairs and more importantly what are they doing?" asked Blaze "can you show us where they are?" asked Tikal "I'll show them" said Silver and gestured for them to follow they walked downstairs "they're sparing" said Silver "we have a place to spar we don't use it often"said Cream.

_Upstairs_

Sonic walked over to Knuckles and whacked him behind them head "huh what"? He growled "the girls are here, they're downstairs" said Sonic

_Downstairs_

El Drago and Shadow were taking a break surprisingly for the first time they were talking not fighting or arguing "want some?" Shadow asked and gestured at his water bottle "no thanks" replied El Drago "but you haven't drank anything since we started" Shadow protested "fine I'll take a sip if it makes you happy" El Drago said and drank. El Drago felt the cool liquid run down her throat then it just stopped, she realised she had drank it all "oops I think I drank it all" El Drago said and blushed "so you were thirsty after all you shouldn't be so stubborn to accept help" said Shadow and smirked "that's saying a lot coming from you mister solo" said El Drago and smirked back "doesn't matter" said Shadow and stood up "ready?" he asked "uh, sure" El Drago replied "well well so this is what you get up to down here" said Rouge "what?" asked El Drago "you two do get along!" said Cream happily Shadow and El Drago both crossed there arms and looked away from each other "aww we didn't spoil did we?" Amy teased "it was so cute when you got along" teased Blaze the girls giggled El Drago rolled her eyes "I think I've had enough I'm going now If you don't mind, I was going to leave anyway I need to go somewhere today" El Drago said bitterly and walked passed the girls and Silver "can't she take a joke?" Rouge complained. Shadow felt somewhat disappointed but he kept it to himself.

* * *

Even though El Drago had left things went quite smoothly at home, they mostly chatted the whole time and Rouge kept teasing Knuckles on how she would steal the master emerald from under him. When the girls left El Drago had still not returned.

* * *

**Well I bet that raises some suspicion :p Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Archie characters belong to whoever made them up (I'm guessing Archie)**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!**

_This is kinda a mini chapter to finish off the previous one._

* * *

Chapter 6: Worried?

Normal POV

It was 8:00pm and El Drago still wasn't at home, Shadow didn't know it but he was slightly worried for the female, she didn't tell anyone where she was going or how long she would be, so yeah he was worried. The front door opened slowly and El Drago walked through the door, the guys all looked "hey El Drago where did you go?" asked Sonic "I remembered I needed to do something so I left and did it" she said plainly "maybe you should tell someone where you go next time" said Shadow who was walking down the stairs "why? I can handle myself, besides like you care" El Drago replied slightly annoyed that she was being treated as if she can't defend herself. "We're not going to make you, but you should still tell someone" said Silver "yeah who knows what could happen, bad things can happen to anyone" agreed Tails the guys nodded "you have good points but I prefer not to" said El Drago and passed Shadow and walked up the stairs "why do you have to be so stubborn?" asked Shadow "I have my reasons, plus you don't listen to advice yourself" she snapped and kept walking.

* * *

**Told you it was short, anyway on to the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Archie characters belong to whoever made them up (I'm guessing Archie)**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!**

**From now on Telepathic communication and thinking will be in **_Italics _**the difference between will be that telepathy will have speech marks**

* * *

Chapter 7: The beach

It was the second last week of Autumn and it was still surprisingly warm.

_The guy's house_

The phone rang *ring ring, ring ring* "I guess nobody's going to get that are they?" Sonic "no" Shadow and El Drago said in unison and continued reading their books, Knuckles was sleeping so he didn't answer and Tails was helping Silver with his homework assignment. Sonic got up with a sigh then smirked on how El Drago and Shadow were so alike he picked up the phone "hello?" Sonic answered **Hi Sonic it's me Amy** said the person on the other side of the phone line "what's up?" **We were wondering if you guys would like to come to the beach with us tomorrow** she asked shyly, Sonic's heart sank but in order not to disappoint Amy he said "I think that would be a cool idea I'll check with the others" he said slightly nervous "yo Shadow El Drago wanna go to the beach?" he asked slightly hoping one of them would say yes "sure" El Drago replied "whatever" Shadow answered grumpily Sonic mentally screamed _yes!_ He wasn't going alone especially because they were going near water and as everyone knows except the girls (El Drago included) he can't swim. Back in the lounge room El Drago went over to Knuckles and flipped him on the back of the head like Rouge does, he woke with a start "wah I wasn't sleeping Rouge!" he shouted "it's me El Drago dummy, Sonic got a call from Amy, and he's asking if we would like to go to the beach" El Drago summed up with amusement "oh ah yeah sure I'll come!" Knuckles shouted to Sonic while El Drago went back to her position reading. "We'd like to go to the beach too!" Tails shouted. Sonic mentally let out a sigh of relief "yeah we're all coming what time and where?" Sonic asked **Um could you guys come to our house then we'll walk to the beach around 2:30pm?** Amy asked "sounds good" Sonic replied ** Cool I'll see you then! ** Amy said happily "bye" he said and Amy hung up. _I hope I don't have to get in the water.._

* * *

The guys were just about ready to go to the girls' house "you ready Sonic?" Knuckles called out "yeah I'm comin!" Sonic yelled back "we don't have all day!" Silver yelled, as Silver finished his sentence a blue blur rushed down the stairs "I'm ready alright?" Sonic huffed.

They were all in the car with Shadow driving, El Drago in the front, Silver Tails and Sonic in the back seats and Knuckles in the boot (trunk or whatever you people call it I call it a boot) (not trapped it's like one of those connected ones) "I don't see why I have to ride in the boot..." Knuckles complained "just be happy your not being dragged on your ass with your foot tied to the towbar" El Drago said Shadow hid a snigger at her cruelty. They had been driving for a while now and the guys in the back were getting bored "do you know where we going? We're not headed off a bridge or into a poll are we?" El Drago asked mockingly "I'm not stupid" Shadow snarled "thats... debatable..." El Drago replied "they act like an old couple" Knuckles whispered to the rest of the guys earning a few chuckles, then Sonic had an idea "hey guys *whisper whisper annoying plan*" Sonic said slyly unfortunately their plan had gotten to El Drago's ears "_The guys in the back plan to act like children_ _for the rest of the trip..." _a mental voice said in Shadow's head he jumped with surprise that voice it sounded a bit like... He looked over to El Drago all she did... was wink _"are you still in my head?" _he asked himself not sure it she had left _"yes..." _she answered _"since when were you telepathic?" _Shadow asked strangely her telepathic voice sounded wiser then her own and her mind was strange, now that they were connected he heard strange music drifting he tried to investigate the source her mind felt... weird._"Always... But if you don't mind I don't really want anyone knowing... And stop trying to go through my mind you will only lose yourself..." _ the she said and blocked him so only communication could stay _"whatever, anyway what were you talking about?" _Shadow asked _"Firstly, Knuckles said we sounded like an old couple" _the she said with anger_"they plan to annoy us by acting like little children..." _El Drago said _"oh..." _ Shadow said he felt the presence lift from his mind he felt dazed and light headed for a moment but the feeling went away. Back to reality... "Are we there yet?" Sonic asked in a childish voice neither El Drago answered "I'm hungry" said Tails also in a childish voice the two continued to ignore"I'm bored" Silver whined El Drago rolled her eyes and smirked "I'm-" Knuckles began to say but his voice was gone! Sonic tried to say something but no avail, the guys started panicking... silently... "What did you do?" Shadow asked El Drago winked "I don't know what you're talking about" she said slyly...

They finally made it to the girls' house, Sonic went up to the door a knocked "In a minute!" a voice from inside yelled. A few minutes later Amy opened the door she was in a red bikini "sorry about that" she said in a huff they entered. The guys marvelled at the girls house "they house is way cooler than ours" Sonic whispered to Knuckles, Knuckles nodded, Rouge walked down the stairs and saw El Drago still wearing her normal get up "you aren't going to the beach like that are you?" Rouge asked "even though I'd prefer it no... Do you mind if I get changed here" El Drago asked "yeah sure just don't go like that" said Rouge and rushed her up the stairs_ the women from this world are... weird. _Everyone waited in the lounge room as El Drago got changed _any minute now... _Sonic thought even though she had only been up there a few minutes, they finally heard the tiny pit pat of El Drago's feet on the floor she walked down the stairs she looked... different, and pretty. Her purple and black hair cascaded down her back and curled little at the ends and strangely her ears were now longer and it was seen they were more on the sides of her head, she wore what looked like a black tank top but only reached halfway and the top strap thingys went around her neck not shoulders, plus there were two more straps that went around her lower back leaving the rest of her back bare, she was wearing black shorts that stopped just above her knees. She gave a twirl allowing them to see her completely "you look so pretty!" Amy squealed and came over to have a closer look "your hair's really long!" Cream exclaimed and also came over "who knew you could look this good" said Rouge impressed _and just what is that meant to mean? *mental frown* _"So you've never seen me with my hair down so what?" El Drago said and tried to regain her personal space "alright people lets' go to the beach!" Rouge cheered and they all rushed out the door and off to the Sun and sea. Except El Drago and Shadow they walked...

* * *

**Well how was that? Not a real stunner but it's ok. **

**Thanks for reading dudes! Surfs up and peace out haha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Archie characters belong to whoever made them up (I'm guessing Archie)**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!**

**From now on Telepathic communication and thinking will be in **_Italics _**the difference between will be that telepathy will have speech marks**

* * *

Chapter 8: The sun, sea and the Sega Crew

Amy, Blaze, Sonic and Silver were playing volleyball Sonic and Amy on one team and Silver and Blaze on the other "take this!" Sonic shouted and smashed the ball sky upwards Blaze tried to hit it but it went too fast she missed, it was about to hit the sand when a blue aura surrounded the ball and stopped it in it's tracks "hey Silver that's cheating!" Amy complained "no one said we couldn't use our powers" Silver replied and hit the ball over the net Blaze smiled "it's still cheating" said Sonic as Amy returned the ball "fine no more powers" Silver promised as Blaze smashed the ball.

_Meanwhile..._

Knuckles sat in the water but got a face full of water "heeyy!" Knuckles shouted "knock it off batgirl!" Rouge just smiled and splashed him "alright you asked for it!" Knuckles shouted and splashed Rouge like mad she had to put her hands up to stop the water, and thats when Knuckles chose to strike. He picked her up and dunked her "Knuckles!" she shouted and splashed him some more.

_Meanwhile... Again..._

El Drago was meditating and Shadow was... punching trees? _**Smash, **__**Smash, Crunch! Smash! **_The tree groaned as Shadow punched it, this seemed to bother El Drago a great deal "can't you do a less destructive activity?" El Drago asked moderately annoyed "I'm bored" he replied and kept punching "why don't you go and build a sand castle with Tails and Cream?" El Drago suggested "you're funny" he replied sarcasticly El Drago let out a sigh and got up. Shadow prepared another punch as he released it it was stopped by a purple hand, Shadow turned to face her and she assumed a fighting stance "finally" he said and prepared to fight. Their fight went on for a good forty minutes then El Drago stopped "I've entertained you for quite enough now, now we do something I want to do" she said "like what?" Shadow asked "follow" El Drago said and started walking "what are we doing?" Shadow asked "surfing" she replied "and why would I do that" Shadow said "I entertained you now you do something different for a change who knows you might like it, but if you don't want to all you're telling me is you're inferior" El Drago said that made Shadow boil and he hated it how could HE be inferior to HER! This is an outrage "fine I'll do it" he said giving El Drago some satisfaction "good."

They both had gotten some surf boards and Shadow went and tried first but there was one teeny weeny problem, he had never done this before. He got to the wave and tried to stand up but fell (WIPEOUT!) he was fuming now he had just made a fool of himself but El Drago didn't seem to laugh at him "I'm done" he spat "just as I thought too inferior" she mocked "you happy I 'entertained' you by falling off and making a fool of myself ok!" he shouted and walked away only to be stopped again "I never said you entertained me..." she said "why don't you try it a different way?" he turned around puzzled he walked over curious to what she meant "I'll show you how" she said and put out a hand _why was she being... so nice? _He thought but accepted her offer "this way you won't be inferior" she said as they both waded into the water "why are you... doing this?" he asked "I don't know" she replied and shrugged her shoulders they were now on the surfboard and paddling, Shadow never noticed before but she was really pretty like this and what she normally looks like, and how she moves she still moves fast but elegantly she's so... A voice interrupted his thoughts "Shadow? Get ready" she said "uh ok" he replied. Soon they were on top of the wave Shadow not knowing what to do sat cross legged and held on tightly while El Drago stood they zipped across for a bit then they went into the tube. Shadow marvelled at the beauty of the tube of water "beautiful isn't it?" El Drago asked "yeah..." Shadow said still looking around, the board bumped suddenly making Shadow crash into one of El Drago's legs "want to try standing up" she asked with amusement Shadow nodded Shadow held onto El Drago's soft hands as she slowly pulled him up, he gazed into her fiery but soft red eyes as she gazed into his piercing crimson. El Drago managed to pull herself away and turn around they both blushed Shadow rested his hands on her shoulders for support "you're right" he said surprisingly "this is fun" he said as she turned her head and for the first time she saw... him smile...

The wave finally came to an end much to the disappointment of the two but it was sunset and they both had had enough of the water for now. Shadow went off to go and get a towel to dry his wet quills. El Drago walked off to a cliff thinking about the fun time she had "today was certainly interesting..." she mumbled to herself "Hey El Drago up here!" called a voice it was Rouge, the guys had alike ideas of getting dried. Up on the cliff with Rouge was Cream and Amy they waved down from their high spot "be careful up there!" El Drago shouted.

"The view from up here is beautiful" said Amy as she gazed at the water "and the breeze is great!" Cream said as the wind blew "heeyy ladies..." said a voice the girls turned a green hedgehog and a purple weasel walked towards them the green hedgehog had two scars across his stomach and red with black lenses sunglasses he wore some black board shorts "is there something you wanted" said Amy and took a step in front of Cream protectively "yeah there is actually... Mind taking the swimsuit off?" he asked flirtatiously "yeah" said the purple weasel and threw a can on the ground "no leave us alone" said Rouge "does that mean we're alone" said the weasel and wrapped his arms around Cream and Amy making them squeal with fright "aww come on toots no need to be that way" the hedgehog said and put a finger under Rouge's chin and lifting it up. All of a sudden the hedgehog winced in pain "hey didn't you hear her leave them alone!" shouted El Drago and threw another rock allowing Rouge to escape "why you!" the hedgehog growled and grabbed El Drago, she punched him and kicked him off his feet "hold it there!" the weasel shouted and held a knife to Amy's throat El Drago froze "good girl..." the green hedgehog said "mmm you're even sexier then those other girls q little flat though..." he said and pulled her close "but then you still hurt me so..." he stopped and threw her off the cliff letting her fall into the rocky water below, Cream started crying and Amy had tears welled up in her eyes. "El Drago!" some one shouted it was Shadow he ran and pushed that hedgehog aside and dived to rescue El Drago from the watery depths. "Not so fast!" said Silver and used his powers to take the knife from the weasel, as soon as that was done Sonic punched him making him release the girls "this is for Amy!" he said and kicked the weasel, the hedgehog tried to slip off but got stopped by Knuckles "and this is for Rouge!" said Knuckles and smashed the hedgehog in the jaw "thanks" said Rouge and put her arms around him making him blush like mad "and this..." she said and kissed him passionately when they finally parted "was for finally calling me my name" she ended. "Cream are you alright!?" asked Tails worriedly "yes thank you Tails" Cream replied and gave him a hug. There was a whole lot more fighting after that...

Meanwhile, Shadow was searching for El Drago under the water, he finally found her slowly sinking body he swam as fast as he could to the surface letting her surface first then swimming her to the shore. He finally got there he was now carrying her in his arms (bridle style), the group was waiting for them and so was a white wolf his name was Connor he saw the fighting and came to help. "Is she alright?" Amy asked "I, I don't know" Shadow replied sadly "I've called a doctor" said Tails "thanks, can we take her back to your house?" Sonic asked the girls "yeah sure" Tikal answered.

_A little later_

"She's fine just unconscious but I thought there may be something wrong with her leg but it was a false alarm" the doctor said and left the house leaving El Drago on the couch. "Hey er thanks..." said Sonic to the white wolf "Connor" he said "Connor Jenkins" he introduced and stuck out his hand, Sonic shook it "hey I think I've seen you at school before" said Amy "yeah I've seen you and your friends around a couple times too" Connor replied "Hey lets do something fun, something to take our minds off... you know" Rouge suggested "I think that might be a good idea" Silver agreed "what do you want to do then?" Tails asked "how about spin the bottle?" suggested Amy "that'll do" agreed Sonic.

While the others played Shadow and Connor had a drink and were talking a little "hey that purple girl is she your girlfriend?" Connor asked Shadow choked a little "no why?" he coughed "you seemed really worried that's all" Connor said "you seemed... close" that caused Shadow to choke again "what no we usually fight and thats it, she was just... showing me something today" he coughed "mind if we change the subject?" "you guys seem like a cool group to hang with, mind if me and a couple friends stick around you kinda owe me anyway" Connor asked "err I'm not in charge but I don't mind, but why you barely even know us" Shadow replied "because you seem like a nice bunch and me and some of my friends have been exiled by our old 'friends' they didn't let us be ourselves so they beat up one of my friends" Connor explaned "hey are you two going to play?" Amy called out "uh maybe a couple rounds" Connor replied and walked over "uh yeah but I'll go check on El Drago first" said Shadow getting a couple whistles and smooching sounds "shut up" said Shadow but the others kept laughing and making sounds.

Shadow looked at El Drago on the couch she had somehow curled up (cat style) and looked more like she was sleeping, he put a hand on her head and El Drago started to stir. Quick as a flash Shadow pulled his hand away and just in time too, her eyes shot open and the fire within them ignited "mrrr?" she purred sleepily her eyes had yet to focus "you're... awake" Shadow managed to say her droopy ears perked up at the sound of his voice, she sat up and yawned "do I know you?" she asked this shocked Shadow right to the core, she had lost her memory? "Kidding" she said at the sight of Shadow's face going pale "thats not funny" he said she winced and put a hand to her ear and rubbed it "are you ok?" he asked now prepared for any stupid comments "mmm I haven't slept better in years, you know I might go thank that rock I smashed my head on" she joked Shadow chuckled quietly "thank you for saving me..." she thanked Shadow raised an eyebrow "how did you know I saved you?" he asked slightly sceptical "mrr because, I happen to wake and hear your voice when you were holding me but I fell unconscious again, also, I can smell your scent on my fur" she explaned Shadow slightly blushed "what do you mean by scent?" he asked "what you smell like nothing more, my senses are far greater than yours" she replied "whatever, everyone's in the dinning room playing want to come?" he asked "sure" El Drago replied. She stretched like a cat and slowly got off the couch but fell, luckily Shadow was there to catch her "I'm fine just a bit wobbly, what do you expect from someone who smashed their head?" she said and stood with help from Shadow "take it easy" he said they walked into the dinning room

"Hey guys" El Drago said everyone turned around wide eyed and El Drago sweat dropped knowing what to expect "Your ok!" Amy squealed and ran over and hugged El Drago somehow lifting her up she gave a look to Shadow, all her eyes read was... Help!.. Shadow sweat dropped "you're going to knock her out if you keep squeezing her like that" said Shadow trying to encourage Amy to put her down "oh I'm sorry! Wow I never knew I was that strong..." She exclaimed El Drago breathed in deeply and stretched "thanks... And no you're not super strong I'm just really light" El Drago explained "yep she's back" said Knuckles "of course she was only knocked unconscious" said Tails "nice to see you're looking well" said Tikal trying to keep calm "hey we're playing a game wanna play?" asked Cream "uh ok" El Drago replied.

They all sat again and started playing spin the bottle, "ok El Drago spin the bottle" Rouge said El Drago reached for the bottle but stopped "what's the point of this game?" El Drago asked "the game's called spin the bottle, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss" explained Sonic El Drago mentally sighed _another silly game... And as usual something bad is going to happen to me... _El Drago spun the bottle and waited for it to stop mentally crossing her fingers that it wasn't going to land on "Shadow!?" several of them exclaimed _why didn't I see this coming... _El Drago thought she face palmed and let out a sigh "do I have to?" she asked "Yes!" everyone exclaimed except Shadow and El Drago "fine..." she sighed and crawled over to Shadow who wasn't paying attention, he was listening to his Ipod when he felt someone's soft lips kiss his cheek his whole face lit up in a bright red he looked and saw that El Drago had kissed him. She was as red as he was "happy?" she growled and looked away and scowled "that was so cute!" said Cream "looking a little red there Shadow" said Sonic teasingly and gave him a nudge "shut up faker" Shadow snarled still red in the cheeks some of them whistled "can we change the game?" Shadow asked angrily "not until you spin the bottle, everyone else has had a go" Rouge teased Shadow scowled and spun it, it landed on Blaze but suddenly move over to... Sonic!? "What!" Shadow and Sonic exclaimed in unison "gotta do what the bottle says" said El Drago "Silver did you tamper with it?" Shadow growled "no don't look at me!" said Silver and put his hands up Shadow was now redder then ever and now Sonic was slightly uncomfortable "hey don't feel bad Shadow maybe my luck with the ladies might rub off on you" said Sonic jokingly "grr" Shadow growled "fine but I'm not gay" he pecked Sonic on the cheek "ok now we can change the game" said Rouge "how about truth or dare?" suggested Connor "I'll go first" volunteered Amy "ok truth or dare?" Rouge asked "Dare" Rouge smirked "go give Sonic a passionate kiss on the lips" Amy blushed "um ok" she approached Sonic and kissed him on the lips, while they kissed Sonic smiled through the kiss. Amy blushed and went back to her seat. They continued to play for a while, it was soon late and the guys were allowed to stay the night the had a pillow fight "you're going down batgirl!" Shouted Knuckles and swung his pillow but Rouge took to the air dodging his pillow "didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to hit a lady?" said Rouge and hit him over the head. Meanwhile Shadow was on alert encase, but as he looked around someone was preparing... "rawr!" El Drago growled and pounced on him she smacked him on the head with a pillow she fell on top of him "are you sure you're not a tiger?" he asked teasingly earning another whack. Sonic grabbed Amy, she let out a squeal of excitement and smacked her capturer with her pillow.

* * *

**How's that? This was a really long chapter!**

**Also, Connor belongs to Cheezel1993 thanks for the character dude! Hope the way he acted was alright!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**El Drago Out!**


	9. Character Page

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Archie characters belong to whoever made them up (I'm guessing Archie)**

**This is a character info page if you don't want to read it skip it now**

**but this page also may give some hints for upcoming chapters :)**

* * *

Non OCs

Name: Sonic

Age: 15

Year level: 10

Powers: Super speed Duh!

Weakness(s): Water

Hints (for upcoming chapters): Confession

Relationships

Love interests (also counts as friends): Amy, Blaze.

Closest friends: Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Amy, Cream.

Rivals: Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge?

Enemies (or people who are disliked): Unknown

Name: Tails

Age: 14

Year level: 9

Powers: Super smart

Weakness(s): Low defence (can't take too much)

Hints (for upcoming chapters): None

Relationships

Love interests (also counts as friends): Cream

Closest friends: Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Cream.

Rivals: ?

Enemies (or people who are disliked): Unknown

Name: Knuckles

Age: 16

Year level: 10

Powers: Super strength

Weakness(s): Not very smart

Hints (for upcoming chapters): None

Relationships

Love interests (also counts as friends): Rouge (whether he knows it or not)

Closest friends: Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Tikal.

Rivals: Sonic, Rouge

Enemies (or people who are disliked): Unknown

Name: Silver

Age: 15

Year level: 10

Powers: Telekinesis

Weakness(s): Easily distracted, loud noises

Hints (for upcoming chapters): None

Relationships

Love interests (also counts as friends): Blaze

Closest friends: Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Amy,

Rivals: None

Enemies (or people who are disliked): None

Name: Shadow

Age: 16

Year level: 10

Powers: Chaos powers (chaos control, spear ect)

Weakness(s):

Hints (for upcoming chapters):

Relationships

Love interests (also counts as friends): Tikal, El Drago, Amy (just to let people know this one is not what they think as people it's kinda a hint of sorts )

Closest friends: Knuckles, Silver, El Drago.

Rivals: Sonic, El Drago

Enemies (or people who are disliked): Romeo, green hedgehog who through El Drago off cliff (Scourge)

Name: Amy

Age: 15

Year level: 10

Powers: Fast runner, piko piko hammer (can't really count as power to be honest)

Weakness(s): Sonic

Hints (for upcoming chapters): None

Relationships

Love interests (also counts as friends): Sonic

Closest friends: Rouge (she won't admit it), Cream, Tikal, Blaze, El Drago, Sonic, Tails, Silver.

Rivals: Can't tell

Enemies (or people who are disliked): ?

Name: Cream

Age: 14

Year level: 9

Powers: Weak electric powers, flies with ears

Weakness(s): Not very strong

Hints (for upcoming chapters): None

Relationships

Love interests (also counts as friends): Tails

Closest friends: Tails, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Tikal, El Drago

Rivals: ?

Enemies (or people who are disliked): ?

Name: Blaze

Age: 16

Year level: 10

Powers: Pyrokinetic

Weakness(s): Can't use powers in water or non oxygenated areas

Hints (for upcoming chapters): None

Relationships

Love interests (also counts as friends): Silver, Sonic

Closest friends: Amy, Cream, Rouge, Tikal, Silver

Rivals: ?

Enemies (or people who are disliked): ?

Name: Tikal

Age: 16

Year level: 10

Powers: Ancient echidna tribe magic

Weakness(s): Not very strong

Hints (for upcoming chapters): Lonely :P

Relationships

Love interests (also counts as friends): ?

Closest friends: Amy, Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Tails

Rivals: ?

Enemies (or people who are disliked): ?

OCs 

Name: El Drago

Owned by: Me, El Drago. LOL

Personality: Very distant with people, cold, ruthless or so you think it's all an act not her true personality, she hides her true feelings away and acts dull because of her past, also has a fear of men but shows that fear as aggression.

Age: 15

Year: 10

Powers (that are known): Telepathy, Magic (spin the bottle she moved it)

Appearance: Soft fur is a dark purple colour, has quill like hair (shadow style) with black through it, skinny body, flat chest, burning red eyes, non Mobian feet and muzzle (anthro style), long tail with a thin black spike on the end.

Likes: Believe it or not flowers, nature, music, fighting, silence, singing, flying, dancing, reading, drawing, painting, games, sports, surfing, fencing.

Dislikes: Being forced to do something, opera singing, cars, mechanical devices (even though she uses them), school.

Weaknesses: (can't tell you all of them) certain pitched noises, flashing lights (like cameras) except lightning.

Hints (for upcoming chapters): Someone of great importance (it's what you least expect) And El Drago isn't her real name (who would name a girl that?)

Name: Connor Jenkins

Owned by: Cheezel1993 (NOTE: this Bio Cheezel1993 wrote as well, I only tweaked it)  
Species: Wolf  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Red Eyes, White fur  
Clothes: Black leather jacket, White shirt, Grey skinny jeans, Black and white Converse shoes.  
He has a scar on his left cheek, sort of like a Glasgow smile  
Age: 16  
Personality: He isn't shy, but is a little held back around people he doesn't know, Friendly, Polite, Loyal, Looks out for his friends  
Likes: Free Running/Parkour, Music, Painting/Drawing, Playing guitar/Piano, Singing, Riddles, Jokes  
Dislikes: Abuse, Cruel jokes, Bully's, Secrets, People who think they're better than others  
History: He woke up from a coma when he was thirteen, he has no memory of having any family or how he got into the coma. He lives on his own. Earns an income by working at a local music store  
Powers: Can manipulate and freeze water. He can use moisture in the air to use his ice powers. He's unable to use his powers if he is surrounded by extreme heat (eg. In a house fire)  
Skills Free Running/Parkour, Fighting (Although he prefers to avoid fights) Art, Music


	10. Chapter 9

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Archie characters belong to whoever made them up (I'm guessing Archie)**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 9: When HE came

Sonic woke up to find Amy soundly asleep in his arms, he smiled and so not to wake the sleeping flower he put her down as slowly and softly as he could. After that he yawned silently and looked around, something happen to catch his eye, his black rival's shoes and there also happened to be a long purple tail slightly curled around his shoe... He went to look over and saw El Drago sleeping in Shadow's arms, he seemed to be protecting her from something, holding her tight but snug and Shadow unknowingly smiled in his sleep, Sonic tried not to laugh he went to wake up Silver, Knuckles and Tails, they all slowly peaked over at Shadow and covered their mouths "aww" said Silver and tried not to laugh "blackmail time!" whispered Sonic "where's your camera?" Sonic asked Silver, Silver went and got his camera Sonic took pictures of the two sleeping and smiled. El Drago stirred as her ears picked up the noise of the camera "Sonic El Drago's waking up" whispered Knuckles "oh shit" Sonic whispered the guys quickly went back to where they were and just in time too, the girls were waking up.

"Good morning beautiful" said Sonic as his pink friend awoke " mmm morning Sonic... hehe" she replied sleepily "hey handsome" greeted Rouge "morning" Knuckles replied and blushed Blaze yawned "morning sleepyhead" said Silver gentlely "morning to you too" Blaze replied and smiled coyly. Tikal stretched and yawned "morning everybody" she said cheerfully Connor awoke silently "I could sleep for a few more hours" Connor yawned.

Shadow woke slowly but he noticed someone else's breathing very close to him, another thing his arms were wrapped around something he looked down. He gulped El Drago was asleep on top of him, he blushed like mad, she looked so cute asleep curled like that and Shadow was secretly deep down inside enjoying the high amount of warmth she emitted, was that just the tiniest of smiles on her soft untouched lips.. Her head rose and her eyes opened slowly and begun to focus what a awe inspiring sight the way her eyes' fire danced "mrr!?" she sleepily growled in alarm and they just laid there staring...

"Everything right over there?" Sonic asked and tried not to chuckle "uh yeah just hit my head" El Drago replied nervously, the other guys smirked but the girls and Connor all gave them confused looks "look at this" Sonic whispered and pulled out the camera and showed the picture he took, the girls let out a quickly muffled gasp (thanks to the boys) and Connor smirked "if those two find out I'm dead so don't tell" Sonic whispered "I bet you would be, those two all cuddled up together and it's a fact they 'hate' each other" Rouge agreed and giggled along with the girls.

Shadow and El Drago soon joined the group "hey Shadow" Rouge asked "what's this purple strand from?" she asked slyly and took a hair from Shadow's clothing the both of them started blushing madly and looked away in opposite directions with straight faces "I-I have no idea what you're talking about" Shadow denied unconvincingly "right... hey El Drago can you come here for a second?" she asked Tikal noticed that El Drago's claws had sunken themselves deep in the bamboo flooring "I think Rouge may be going a little too far" Tikal whispered to Blaze "how come?" she replied "I don't think El Drago is coping with this too well, look" said Tikal and pointed at her feet Blaze also noticed that El Drago's tails was squeezing itself with stress. "Ooo it's that exact same colour as your fur El Drago how... Strange, you both weren't doing anything last night were you?" Rouge giggled the group chuckled and giggled except for Blaze and Tikal "no" El Drago replied sternly she now seemed less red and more... angry "this isn't funny" she growled "oh I'm only pointing something out nothing else" said Rouge "enough" said Tikal slightly stern, Rouge turned around with a puzzled look "yeah" said Blaze "can't you see it's upsetting them both a lot?" "I was only having fun" said Rouge then she smirked again "If you want to know why I was doing this you can always... ask Sonic" said Rouge and went into the kitchen. Both Shadow and El Drago shot 'you're so dead!' looks at Sonic, he sweat dropped _oh shit_.

* * *

Except for El Drago and Shadow beating up Sonic and then ignoring him things went quite well for the rest their long weekend. Connor introduced his friends when they went back, Tyson the black fox and his brother Reese a brown fox. Connor also told the group about that green hedgehog and his purple weasel sidekick it turned out that they both went to their school but had been off somewhere, the hedgehog was Scourge and he was really the top player and Romeo was one of his goons running wild because his 'boss' isn't around, the weasel was another minion named Knack, stupid as he was loyal. It was now the second last week until mid year break.

The group was hanging in a hall way several of them leaning on the lockers, El Drago's ear twitched at a sudden noise of running footsteps. "HEY EELL DRAGO!" someone shouted it sounded male the group turned their heads then looked at El Drago, El Drago sweat dropped as she recognised that voice _there's no mistaking it... Damn! _"I-I'll be back!" she said nervously and she speed walked in the opposite direction of the shout.

"What's up with her?" Sonic asked "maybe she knows that voice" said Cream "If she knew that voice why is she going the wrong way?" Rouge asked "maybe she doesn't like that person" suggested Amy "who knows what she does 'like'" said Shadow slightly bitterly "why don't we ask" said Connor "no duh Connor" said Reese jokingly Tyson smacked Reese on the back of the head playfully "you wanna fight bro?!" Reese said fake defensively "bring it" Tyson chuckled Reese punched but Tyson dodged and put Reese's head under his arm "eww it's like the dump down here!" Reese complained playfully Tyson squeezed "ow ow! I take it back!" Reese whimpered and tried to wiggle out his big bro's grip "never mess with the big brother" he said and released Reese "you got lucky this time" said Reese and rubbed his neck. "You two done?" Shadow said with a smirk and pushed them apart "yeah yeah mummy" Reese joked earning a punch in the arm.

They were all about to find El Drago when someone ran up to them "HEY!" that same voice shouted they saw what looked like the male version of El Drago run up to them, y'know without all the curves, he was slightly taller than El Drago but nobody would notice. "Hey have you seen a girl supposedly called El Drago?" he asked before they could answer "oh where are my manners? I'm called Alaric, and good morning ladies and gents" he said politely and with a small bow "I like this guy" Rouge whispered much to the annoyance of Knuckles, in general he was a nice fellow but easily excited when it came to El Drago because...

* * *

**You'll find that out in the next chapter! *Evil smirk* Troll LOL LOL! (I say that in real life all the time) :) **

**Who's this strange fellow and what is his business with El Drago? Is he a friend, is he a past lover or still a lover?, is he a relative? You decide! What? you think I'm going to spoil it where's you sense of imagination? Bwa ha ha!**

El Drago: Hi everyone I'm the character from the story and-

Shadow: everyone knows that, you're like one of the main characters

El Drago: ANYWAY! *Evil glare* I thought I might as well tell you who the mystery guy is, the truth is he's- *Author covers mouth*

Author: Nice try but no, you have to wait until the next chapter *sticks out tongue*

El Drago: aww...


	11. Chapter 10

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Archie characters belong to whoever made them up (I'm guessing Archie)**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Alaric!

El Drago's POV

Why does he have to come here! Now I'm screwed, that's if he finds me of course, trigger happy moron... I decided to go back he'll find me sooner or later...

Normal POV

_With the group_

"Why do you want El Drago anyway?" Connor asked the dark gray one known as Alaric "isn't a brother allowed to see his sister?" he asked in a joking way "Sister?" several of them exclaimed "so she doesn't talk about me huh?" Alaric asked not surprised "and you guys seriously couldn't tell, man we're not that different" he said and scratched behind his head "yes we are" a voice said with distaste it was El Drago she had decided to return and face her annoying and pesky brother. "Yay! Sister!" Alaric brimmed with happiness and ran over to her, then did something unexpected he pounced arms out wide. El Drago put her palm in a 'stop' position and Alaric's face slammed into it "Ow!" he winced and fell on the floor face first, he sat up and rubbed his face "like him now?" Knuckles whispered to Rouge who only scowled "aww you're not fun any more! You used to be fun" Alaric complained "now... you're a meanie" "no, I grew up" El Drago scoffed and walked away towards to group "since when did you have a brother?" Shadow asked "since when did I say I didn't?" she answered (smart ass...) "are you guys twins or something?" Silver asked and raised an eyebrow "you both look really alike" "yep we're not just brother and sister, we're twins!" Alaric cheered and put an arm around El Drago (wow he recovered fast!), without turning her head she looked at Alaric with a 'don't push it' glare "whatever" Alaric slightly whined and removed his arm "can someone show me around this school? El Drago perhaps?" Alaric asked hopefully "no go home!" she said bitterly and walked away "loving sister you got there" Sonic said unimpressed "to be honest yes, she does act distant, I really wish she'd stop the tough act" Alaric said sounding serious "she's usually really nice but shy" "nice? Are you saying El Drago could be... nice?" Shadow mocked/chuckled out of disbelief "yep!" Alaric replied with a goofy grin, back to his silly self "now I got to go to class now, can someone show me" Alaric cheered/asked happily as Sonic offered to show him around they both walked away. Everyone sweat dropped how could someone be this... happy?

* * *

Tails was walking with Cream and chatting happily when Ricky Echidna, the big bully of the school and a friend of the players walked up with his eyes on Cream. Cream may be a little short but she still is very pretty and had a great figure she just wore clothes that didn't boast it Ricky pushed Tails aside knocking him over "Hey!" Tails shouted as he fell on the ground "outta my way!" Ricky scoffed and licked his lips with lust as he set his eyes on Cream "hello beautiful" he said "save it" she growled (where'd nice Cream go? Out of character much?) as she went to help up Tails "you don't understand you don't have a choice..." he growled and grabbed her wrist she screamed as she struggled "Cream!" Tails shouted Tails may not fight, but... that doesn't mean he can't! He punched Ricky's jaw making him let go of the frightened rabbit, Cream flapped her ears and took to the sky "Tails get back" she shouted so he could hear, he did as she said and Ricky got shocked with electricity _**ZZZZZ **_and Ricky dropped to the floor "did you?" Tails asked "no he's unconscious thank chaos that worked" Cream sighed with relief "that's good and all but... We're going to be late!" said Tails "we better get going then!" said Cream and grabbed Tails' hand and started running "which class?" he asked "science, you?" "same here" Cream answered.

They both got to the door... ten minutes late "you're late" the teacher scolded then looked at the two holding hands Cream and Tails noticed and blushed as they let go "since you've never been late you get off with a warning don't let it happen again" said the teacher with a small smile "thanks" Cream thanked politely.

* * *

Everyone was in the cafeteria Alaric had chose to sit right next to El Drago, much to her annoyance. He dug into his food with glee, _eww gross _El Drago thought. "What electives are you guys going to do after the holidays?" Blaze asked "Cheer leading!" Amy, Cream and Tikal cheered "what is there to choose?" Alaric asked "well, there's Swimming, Basketball, Netball, Soccer, Tennis, Dance troop and Hockey" Cream listed "I guess I could play Soccer" El Drago mumbled not that anyone could here "I think I'll try Basketball" Alaric said "do you even know what Basketball is?" El Drago asked half taunted "nope but it sounds cool!" Alaric said happily the others sweat dropped "idiot" El Drago sighed and face palmed Alaric chuckled "Of course I know what basketball is hehe" he said and El Drago whacked him on the head "bring it on sis" he growled playfully "no" El Drago replied sternly and put her hand in his face Alaric rolled his eyes "_little miss boring" "shut up"_.

* * *

School had just ended and everyone was going home "hey Alaric where do you live?" Tyson asked "well... I'm thinking of moving in with my sister but it's up to her and her friends" Alaric answered El Drago glared at her room mates Sonic gained a cocky smile "of course you can stay" he said slyly "for once I agree with faker" Shadow said with a evil smirk Knuckles, who understood what they were doing "sure" he said all of them looked to Tails and Silver they both smirked "yep" they both said much to El Drago's anger "then it's settled" she sighed "but if you make my life more miserable then it is you're out, understand?" she said and pointed a finger "I don't need more stress" "ok you got my word, plus it won't be forever" Alaric said and crossed his heart, for some reason El Drago didn't think it was convincing...

* * *

**OoO it turns out he was a relative OoO, a annoying one too, wonder why El Drago wants him gone? Who knows but now that's he's here it's certain he'll cause trouble, or tension anyway.**

**Keep reading! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Archie characters belong to whoever made them up (I'm guessing Archie)**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Holiday fun

Surprisingly Alaric was a good house guest except for the fact he kicked El Drago out of her bed where she sleeps now is unknown, but while Alaric was present El Drago seemed stressed and sometimes acted quite differently from her calm self. The holidays had just started and the weather was getting colder, much colder (snowing).

Tails shivered as he stepped outside in his winter gear, his red beanie dark gray jumper and dark green winter pants his feet wrapped in dark red boots. He took a few steps into the icy weather "guys come on!" he shouted the rest of them came outside "it's freezing!" Silver stammered and rubbed his arms "it's not that bad" said El Drago who was the only one who hadn't changed clothes she spun her spiked collar around her neck, all the guys sweat dropped _hardcore... _they thought "hey Alaric what do you think?" Sonic asked and looked around to find him "Alaric?" "there is no way in HELL I'm going out there!" Alaric shouted from behind the door "it's waaayyy too cold for me!" "Hey but Tikal will be where we're going. Wait until she hears that Alaric was afraid of a little chill" El Drago taunted the guys looked at her as if they had missed something as El Drago chuckled to herself darkly. "Wait! I'm coming!" Alaric shouted and almost busted the door down he was wearing a royal blue sweater, some long gray pants, blue earmuffs and beanie. He ran over to them "whoa!" he shouted as he slipped on some ice and face planted, "I'm such a loser..." he groaned.

El Drago walked up to him and knelt down she put a finger under his chin to lift up his head _"yes_, _but you're my loser. Now get up Tikal will be waiting..." _Alaric blushed a little "thanks sis" he said and got up. The guys just stared at El Drago with shock they may have not known what she did but she seemed to be being... nice. "What you guys looking at?" she snarled the guys looked away "let's go then!" Sonic cheered.

If you guys were wondering where they were going he's to clear things up. The girls suggested (Tikal mostly) that they have a winter picnic they were all to go to Pizzy park (real park it's near my school, my old one anyway) and bring some sort of warm food with them Tikal thought it would be a 'nice' experience.

They were walking to Pizzy, "you used telepathy before" said Shadow to El Drago she nodded "what did you say?" "private" she replied and stuck out her tongue Shadow rolled his eyes "ok another question, aren't you cold?" Shadow asked "no, that's the advantage of having long fur, I also prefer cold climates over warm ones" she replied.

_Meanwhile_

Amy was setting down a picnic blanket under a tree that surprisingly still had it's leaves "done" she said and Cream put the basket down "even though it's winter I think it would be fun to have a picnic" said Cream Amy nodded and saw the guys walking over but where did El Drago go? "Hey guys!" greeted Cream "hi" most of the guys said in unison except for Shadow "where's El Drago" asked Amy not really noticing that she was behind her sitting on a tree branch, Amy felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt a dark presence right behind her "boo..." it said in her ear making her squeal and ran to Sonic "it's ok Amy it was just El Drago" Sonic chuckled Amy looked over to the tree and saw El Drago sitting there with a smirk on her lips "El Drago!" Amy shouted and her piko piko hammer appeared, El Drago sweat dropped as Amy swung her hammer with full force but missed, El Drago had already jumped to a higher branch "come down here!" Amy shouted and tried to hit El Drago with her hammer but she couldn't reach "why would I come down just so you could hit me?" El Drago said slightly annoyed "you nearly scared me half to death!" Amy replied "I'm still not coming down" El Drago said and sat swinging her legs "well then you can starve!" Amy shouted and stormed off as Rouge came over "what was that all about? And why is El Drago in a tree? Hey El Drago! Aren't you a little old to be tree climbing!?" Rouge shouted "El Drago scared Amy then Amy tried to hit El Drago with her hammer but couldn't reach because El Drago had climbed up the tree" Knuckles explaned "oh..kay.." Rouge replied a little weirded out by Knuckles acting out of character "since when did you pay attention?" Sonic teased Knuckles just shrugged his shoulders "I'm hungry" he said and walked to the picnic basket, but before he could sit down the ground started shaking...

"Earthquake!" Sonic shouted but it wasn't earthquakes don't go _**Thump thump thump **_and with each thump they got louder it was... Eggman? "Die Sonic!" he shouted and started firing at them in the Egg Dragoon. Amy from where she was sobbing heard the commotion and ran over only to be grabbed by Eggman "give up of the girl gets crushed!" Eggman taunted Sonic had no choice he couldn't live with himself if Amy got crushed. As he was about to give up something fast sped through and a slashing sound was heard the arm that was holding Amy fell, she screamed Sonic ran and caught her she was panting in his arms "thanks" she said with a smile "who did that!" Eggman shouted filled with rage "that would be me" El Drago said and put up her hand even though she was now standing right in front of the Egg Dragoon "why you little!" Eggman growled "well now that we have Amy let's go kick some ass!" said Knuckles and charged, Tikal made sure that Amy had no injuries.

The egg dragoon was now being damaged with a variety of attacks Sonic and Shadow doing spin dash attacks, Knuckles was punching continuously, Rouge kicked, Cream blasted it with electricity, Tails didn't really do anything he stayed back with Tikal, when Amy was ready she smashed it with her piko piko hammer, Blaze also didn't do anything because she would probably blow it up with her fire, Silver threw stuff at it with his mind and El Drago and Alaric slashed it with their claws. The Egg Dragoon took massive damage "grr I'll get you for this!" Eggman shouted and disconnected from the egg dragoon and flew off, El Drago and Alaric gained cheeky grins the walked over to destroyed machine they both somehow picked it up "Hey Egghead! You forgot something!" they both shouted and threw the Egg Dragoon, it hit Eggman's little craft and went down, there was a little explosion afterwards, thank chaos it was over rocky ground that should break his fall :P.

Everyone sweat dropped who knew they were that strong "hey what's going on here?" a voice asked they looked over it was Connor, Reese and Tyson. "uh... Snowball fight?" El Drago said and shrugged her shoulders "awesome!" shouted Reese and picked up a snowball "who's on who's team or is it a slaughter fest?" Reese asked and aimed a snowball.

Thanks to El Drago's quick thinking they were now having fun after fighting Eggman. The teams are Sonic's team: Amy, Tails, Silver and Reese, Shadow's team: Rouge, El Drago, Knuckles and Tyson, Blaze's team: Tikal, Cream, Alaric and Connor.

* * *

**Hey how did Eggman find the Sonic crew? Who knows and does Alaric have a crush? Maybe, stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Archie characters belong to whoever made them up (I'm guessing Archie)**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Wake up call and new friends

Two pure white wolf cubs were sleeping one was a boy and the other a girl. They were identical in almost every way, except that one was wearing a golden necklace with a purple gem and the other a blue gem, the one wearing the blue gem awoke first, he was the boy he gentlely woke his sister "Saphira wake up, Saphira" he said the girl known as Saphira purred and opened her beautiful but fiery red eyes they looked up into the boy's shining crystal blue eyes "Adia Gundo Vanir (Good Morning Vanir)" she said quietly and stood up on all fours as the boy stood on two "What should we do today?" the Vanir asked Saphira shrugged "how about we... go sledding? It's Winter and last time I checked their was a competition today" he said Saphira nodded and they both ran towards the door and off to the Snowy hills.

El Drago clutched her head and bent over "hey El Drago you ok?" Rouge asked and put a hand on her shoulder "uh yeah I'm fine" she said and shook her head "come on! Sonic's team is killing us!" shouted Tyson and ducked _"Did you feel that Alaric?" _El Drago asked _"yeah do you think it was?" _Alaric asked _"I believe so..."_ El Drago trailed off. El Drago's thoughts were interrupted by a snowball to the face "hey who did that!" El Drago shouted and picked up a dozen snowballs "that's what happens when you day dream in a snowball fight!" Reese shouted El Drago threw all her snowballs every one of them hitting Reese "and that what happens when you give your position away!" El Drago shouted. Tails threw a snowball at Connor only for it to melt before it hit it's target "Blaze that's cheating!" Amy shouted only to get hit by Rouge with a snowball "ok if that's the way it is then, bombs away!" Amy shouted and used her hammer to launch a colossal snowball it hit right on target "what the Fuck!" Shadow shouted as he got hit by Amy's massive snowball.

After the snowball slaughter fest ended it was declared that Sonic's team had won, much to everyone else's disagreement. "Today was... interesting..." El Drago said as she wiped her feet just before entering their home "I thought it was great!" Alaric said happily as El Drago just rolled her eyes "well I'm hungry let's order something" said Sonic and went to pick up the phone "want pizza?" he asked "yeah whatever" Shadow answered and took his jacket off "usual?" Sonic asked "yes" Tails replied "ok. Uh hello I'd like to order one meat lovers large sized *chuckle*, one hawaiian, a small veggie supreme uh wait a moment please. El Drago what do you want?" Sonic asked covering the phone "Nothing" El Drago replied "sure?" Sonic asked "yes" "ok Alaric how about you?" "I'll have a small meat lovers" Alaric answered "ok and a small meat lovers that'll be all bring it to Kurosaki street number 7" Sonic ended the call and put the phone back "now we wait" Sonic sighed and plonked himself onto a couch. Shadow sat on another couch and turned the TV on, El Drago silently walked up the stairs to do who knows what.

The doorbell rang but nobody could be stuffed to get up, the doorbell rang once more and El Drago walked down the stairs "since none of you will get of your lazy ass I will get the door" she said and opened the door. A pretty young fox dressed in a work uniform holding several pizzas she looked at El Drago with surprise then smiled "long time no see" she greeted quietly "hello Eri (air ree)" El Drago replied "come in". Eri stepped inside passed the pizzas to El Drago and took of her hat "hey guys pizzas here!" El Drago said loudly the guys all got up and somewhat flocked to El Drago "hurry up and take your pizzas" she said and gave them accordingly "who's she?" Sonic asked his mouth half stuffed with pizza "this is the girl who delivered your pizzas, she is also a close friend of mine" El Drago replied half disgusted "hello my name is Eri" she greeted warmly "I'm Sonic" Sonic greeted back "I'm Tails and this is Knuckles" said Tails pointing at Knuckles who at the moment was stuffing his face "I'm Silver" Silver introduced politely "the black hedgehog is Shadow" El Drago said "humph" Shadow grunted. The guys had all gone to eat there pizza leaving the two girls alone "I was going to call you tonight but it looks like I won't have to" Eri said cheerfully to El Drago "why?" "I was going to tell you that Yuki and I are moving to your school" she said happily "cool I'll... see you there then" El Drago said in a slightly brighter tone "see you then, I've got to go back to work or I'll get fired" Eri said and left the household.

* * *

**How'd I do? It brings up a few questions doesn't it? Who are Saphira and Vanir? And what has it got to do with El Drago and Alaric? Find out soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Another High School story by El Drago**

**I'm a big fan of high school stories that's why I write them.**

**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Archie characters belong to whoever made them up (I'm guessing Archie)**

**Enjoy and please no abuse**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Project V

_Somewhere unknown..._

"Sir, project V is nearly complete" one of the scientists announced "good, when done I wish you to test him in the field, preferablely... This one here when testing make sure that he collects data on her" the dark figure commanded "and if possible bring her to me, alive..."

* * *

"Come on El Drago just exactly where are you going?" Alaric asked "Work, I have a job and I don't plan on getting fired" El Drago replied and slung a bag over he shoulder "is that where you've been disappearing to?" asked Sonic "yeah" El Drago sighed and opened the door and left the door groaned as it was shut again _why are boys so nosey? _She wondered as she leisurely ran to where she worked.

"Sorry I'm late, my friends keep asking where I'm going all the time" El Drago apologised as she opened the staff only door "oh good your here, quick go get changed we're really popular today" a black cat answered she had a cross scar on her forehead and she was wearing the restaurant's uniform a white blouse with a blue scarf and blue knee length skirt. "Hey Iori (ee ore ree)" El Drago acknowledged and walked into the change room. She came out moments later, she looked like a different person, literally "I never get tired of seeing you in your original form" Iori said in awe making El Drago blush, El Drago's body had completely changed, her fur was now the colour of pure untainted white, her body had more curves and her bust was now bigger than Rouge's about a DD, she had the long white hair of a princess her hair almost touches the floor.

El Drago tied her hair up in a high ponytail she left two bangs that were in front of her ears and a fringe that was slightly in front of her eyes giving her a shy but beautiful look. "Lets start" she said quietly and scratched behind her ear.

_In the 'guy's' house 1 hour later_

"I'm hungry" said Alaric "yeah me too" agreed Silver "then go make something just don't let faker in the kitchen" Shadow said slightly annoyed "and why not let me in the kitchen?" Sonic asked "you can't cook duh" Knuckles sneered Sonic rolled his eyes "I wish El Drago was here she cooks really well" Alaric sighed and his stomach growled "let's just eat out then" suggested Tails "later" said Shadow and left.

He went into the garage and jumped on his bike (motor bike not a bicycle) and sped off. Shadow knew of a good restaurant not far from here called Spirited Away the theme was the sea despite the fact they sell a variety of foods. Shadow pushed his shades further on his face, soon he arrived at the restaurant and he parked his bike, another thing that the restaurant was known for was their beautiful female staff. He walked in and sat at a large table by himself.

El Drago had noticed a new customer had entered she walked up to him as she stood by him she recognised the figure _Shadow? Since when does he come here?! _El Drago couldn't back off now Shadow had noticed her presence "um hello sir welcome, what would you like to order?" El Drago said nervously "one beef burger and a drink" Shadow said El Drago mentally sighed with relief he doesn't recognise her! "Sure sir and what drink would you like?" El Drago asked _I can't believe I have to serve food to him this is insulting... _"Coffee" he said "sure it won't be to long" El Drago said and walked away. _Something seemed strange about that girl, what was name? _Shadow thought.

Not to long after Shadow noticed the others lurking outside the window Shadow rolled his eyes and tapped on the glass making Sonic jump. They all came in and sat "here you go sir" the white wolf had returned and handed him his food she sweat dropped now that Alaric was here she was doomed._ "What are you doing here?" _El Drago mentally snapped _"that's what I should be asking you, I have to admit you look really good in that uniform though" _Alaric replied_ "never mind, just don't say anything" _El Drago growled. "Oh you have friends, would any of you like anything?" El Drago asked "yeah how about your number?" a guy said from the seat next to them El Drago rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a huge smash was heard from the other side of the restaurant a fluoro green hedgehog was floating in the air his silver eyes laying on El Drago "target sighted" it said. It floated over to her "do not resist, come along quietly and no one will die" it said the voice was masculine so it looked like he was male. "who?" Sonic asked ready for trouble "the white female" he answered "you'll have to fight me first" El Drago said and stood tall "so be it" it said and red ball with a haunting glow materialised in his hands and fired before anyone could react everybody coughed from the smoke, the place was now deserted El Drago opened her eyes and saw her friend the black cat Iori standing in front of her a force field protecting them both "you alright?" Iori said between fast paced breaths "Never better." "Quick all over you run!" Iori shouted and let down her force field the guys scattered as they were told.

El Drago hid and snapped her fingers returning to her usual appearance and clothing. She jumped out in the open looking for her attacker she saw it and he saw her. It stared for a moment "new target sighted" it said Shadow looked from where he was preparing to ambush and saw El Drago his heart skipped a beat, what exactly was she doing and why was she here? "Resistance is pointless" the floating hedgehog said "I've been resisting all my life and its worked so far!" she said and a dark black sphere with purple electrical surges was created between her hands and was launched at the hedgehog...

* * *

**Well what do you think? To be honest in my opinion that was one of my best chapters :) It's up to you dear readers on if you agree or not. See you next time!**


End file.
